


Meeting Of The Minds

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lydia, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia joined his Pack for Stiles.  Peter needs her to stay for Stiles, to be what Stiles won't let him be--a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Of The Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "detente" and set early in the series, before the pregnancy is known.

From his throne Peter watches her. While the others are cleaning up the remains of pizza, planning their next training session, chatting about the new Marvel movie, she watches them, analyzes them. Peter can almost see her thought processes. Although sometimes he misses knowing her every thought, her brilliant mind nearly overwhelmed even him, and it's better this way.

Alive is always better.

Lydia turns cool and calculating eyes on him and he almost wants to squirm beneath them.

Sometimes he wonders what it would have been like if she'd turned, if he'd taken her as mate. As he'd intimately gotten to know her inside and out, he'd considered it, but he didn't know what she was and that worried him.

And then Stiles had blasted into his life with his passion and his spark, and old memories of legends surfaced and led him down a much different path.

His mate is laughing with Cora, but Peter can see the wariness in him, the way his body is held just a tad too tense. He doesn't look Peter's way but the Alpha knows his mate is growing more and more attuned to him.

What he carries, a tiny seed right now, will bring them together truly as one.

For a moment, Peter lets his eyes drift shut and his ears tune to the tiny heartbeat low in Stiles' stomach. When he opens them, Lydia is standing in front of him. Standing over him in her absurdly high heels and a look of distaste on her face.

Then she makes a disgruntled noise and drops gracefully to the ottoman next to him. Crossing one leg over the other, she folds her hands in her lap and lifts her eyes to his.

She's not afraid of him.

Peter finds that rather surprising.

"What do you plan to do with me, Peter?"

He blinks.

"I joined your Pack because Stiles asked me, because Stiles needed me. He needs me even more now." Her scowl tells him what she's referring to. He knows she's not happy about the forced mating.

"And maybe that's all the plans I have for you, Lydia. To be there for Stiles." He nods towards the other three. "Cora and Derek are mine first. Cora's his age but her experiences are so vastly different. They can be friends, but she'll never be his confidante. Derek? Much too broken. He needs as much support as Stiles, but they won't be that for each other. Not yet, at least."

"I was his anchor. When he died to find his dad. I thought I'd be Allison's, but the moment I pushed him under the water, I knew I was the right one for him." Her eyes narrow slightly and her lips twist. "Most men would be jealous of me for being that for their significant other."

"Mate."

"I'm not comfortable using that terminology until he is."

Impressed despite himself, Peter only nods and steeples his fingers in front of his chest, lightly drumming them in an old habit. "I'm not jealous. One, I'm it for him, you know that, and, two...He could have gone to you to lose his virginity, but he went to me."

Lydia snorts elegantly. "He stopped seeing me that way when he really started seeing me."

He nods in agreement.

"I joined your Pack for Stiles, but I had reservations. I still have them. I don't know what you want with me, really want. All I ask is that you don't use me without asking first."

"My dear girl, I wouldn't dare," and he's being completely honest. He actually likes Lydia and has some regrets over the way he mentally tormented her, but he was desperate to live again. But, more, Stiles, who already is so angry with him, would have one more thing to hold against him. "And frankly I have no plans for you. I would appreciate you letting me know when you find the next body, though we all hear the scream. I ask that you learn all you can about yourself and your abilities, that you help Stiles with research, but mostly I need you there for him. As you're already doing all of that, I'm content with you in my Pack."

"I was always in your Pack," is her surprising and strong reply. "You never really had Scott because he always was an Alpha, but I was your second bite. I may have just been convenient and in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I was yours from that night. I always felt it, Peter, the bond of Beta to Alpha, even though I wasn't a wolf."

"You fought it." It's true, even as a Beta he could feel the tattered ties between them.

"Until Stiles silently asked me not to." She rises as gracefully as she sat. "I don't know what you're planning for him. I don't know why you mated with him. But, I will be there for him through everything. He's never going to lose me." Turning to leave, she throws one last thing over her shoulder with a smirk on her face, "And neither are you."

An unwanted shiver goes through Peter and he wonders, if he'd known what she truly is, would he have dared bite her?

Formidable, frightening, fearless...

And the friend Stiles will need when he finds out the truth.

End


End file.
